Carousel
by animeangel876
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was found dead on an old abandoned carousel. They have three suspects and the only evidence was a small amount of blood on Kiba's clothing. How is it Shikamaru was the last one to see her alive? And where has Hinata's father disappeared to?
1. Prologue

Hey I was watching some film and this idea came to me. Don't ask okay I know it's kinda weird but I love writing mystery stories.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prologue:

Seventeen year-old Hyuuga Hinata was found dead on a carousel in an old abandoned fair. The ANBU Black Ops only have two leads which concerning three Leaf shinobi. Nara Shikamaru was the one who last seen Hinata alive but Inuzuka Kiba was found with trace amount of blood on his clothing. It was also rumoured that Hinata was having problems of her clan with Hyuuga Hiashi, her father, and was admitted to hospital five times with suspected suicide attempts but an unknown person tipped off the ANBU saying that two of those times weren't suicide, it was grievous body harm from her father. The two main suspects are Hyuuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Kiba. But if Nara Shikamaru was the last one to see Hinata alive then how does Inuzuka Kiba tie into this conspiracy. It is up to Hinata's former sensei Yuuhi Kurenai and former ANBU member Hatake Kakashi to find the truth. Was it suicide or murder?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Was that a good enough prologue? Do you think I should continue? Please tell me, I hope it was that thing…you know the thing which gives you the urge to want to read more. I can't remember the word sorry ☺' well as I always ask in most of my stories should I carry on or bin the idea?

Sayonara you awesome peeps.

P.s. I know I'm a total bitch but can I have at least three reviews giving the thumbs-up to carry on with this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Okies the first proper chapter of this story, really sorry that it's coming out a fortnight later but this week has been focused on "The Innocence of Purity". Yeah if you there are some of you guys out there who like love/sad songs then check-out "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, it's a really good song but she's a British artist so I don't know if you've heard of her in America.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kiba, how did you get her blood on your clothes?"

"For the thousandth time I DON'T KNOW!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba this is really serious! This is a murder case not you getting a slap on the wrist for hitting another kid in kindergarten!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kiba, we only want to know, you won't get in trouble for telling the truth" Kurenai reasoned.

"Get in trouble? Tch, I quite doubt that Sensei, you've got me here accusing me that I killed Hinata! Why would I kill her? She meant the world to me! The bastard who killed her is going to fucking pay! Why the hell her though? She did no one harm, she had no rivals, no one had any grudges against her" Kiba sobbed holding his head in his hands. "Who the fuck would be sick enough to dump her body on a carousel of all places? She adored-"

"Ruff!" Akamaru's deep bark interrupting Kiba in mid-sentence.

"She adored what, Kiba? What was so special about the carousel?" Kakashi demanded taking off his headband rubbing his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to go home.

"N-nothing" Kiba murmured wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Kakashi maybe its time we let him go? We've been here for almost 4 hours and we're no closer than when we started.

"Fine" Kakashi snapped picking up the case folder.

"You're free to go Kiba" Kurenai stated looking with sad eyes. She hated seeing her former student like this.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba mumbled patting his companion on the head.

"If you don't tell us what you know then you are just as guilty as her killer"

SLAM!

Kiba had slammed the door with anger.

"Kakashi! How could you say such a thing to a seventeen-year-old kid!?" Kurenai yelled. The tears were rolling and she couldn't do a thing. "The poor kid just lost one of his friends! Do you remember what happened after Obito died? Everyone asked questions on what happened! And you didn't like it one bit did you? You understand better than I do what he's going through, so cut him some slack will you?"

"Alright Kurenai, I get the point" Kakashi murmured, he knew perfectly well what was happening, Kurenai was trying to get at his sympathetic side.

"I know Kiba doesn't help with not telling us things he knows but at the momen-"

"At the moment he is in denial about Hinata's death, I was the same when Obito died…but it still doesn't change a thing, he may well of been Hinata's killer"

"If that's what you truly think Kakashi then well, I'm just disappointed that's all" Kurenai mumbled leaving the interrogation room.

"Kurenai wait!" Kakashi shouted after the red-eyed female. Running out through the door after her, he called out to her once again. "Kurenai!"

"Kakashi? What is it?" Kurenai asked slightly confused. "Can you make it quick, it's pouring down and I wish to get home before I get drenched"

"Who was the last person to see Hinata alive?" Kakashi said trying to stop Hinata's file getting soaked.

"Shikamaru, why?" Kurenai responded.

"Where would he be now?" Kakashi replied deciding slipping the file inside his vest would be the best option.

"He's either with Sakura or at Asuma's grave" Kurenai sadly thinking of her dead lover.

"Thank you"" Kakashi called back heading toward the cemetery.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey Asuma-sensei" Shikamaru called to the grave, "Things have gone wrong lately, Hinata's dead, I know she wasn't your student but please could you look after her? She's on her own and she's probably scared"

"Shikamaru? Is it okay if I sit here?" The copy-nin asked motioning to Asuma's bench.

A year after his death, in memory of him, Kurenai had a bench put by his grave with plaque with his name inscribed on it.

"Sure, it's a free country ain't it?" Shikamaru nodded pulling a cigarette from his kunai pouch. "If you're here to ask questions about Hinata then come back tomorrow, I'm not interested"

"Well yes but only the one question because someone isn't right about interview with Kiba" Kakashi questioned for Shikamaru's permission.

After thinking it over for a few moments, Shikamaru nodded his head.

"What was Hinata wearing the day you last saw her?" Kakashi murmured choosing his words carefully.

"Um…a purple and white jacket, blue knee-high trousers, oh and a netted shirt and of course blue sandals." Shikamaru breathed taking a drag on the cigarette. "Why?"

Noting down the description of Hinata's clothes in a little book, Kakashi stared at the grave of Asuma.

Asuma…

"Err…sensei?" Shikamaru called to the sharingan user snapping him from his thoughts.

"Why do you want to know what Hinata was wearing?" Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"You matched the description 100, but Hinata's jacket was found almost 14 feet away from the spot where her body was found"

"Do you know why that could be?" Shikamaru queried casually.

"Not any real leads with evidence. We suspect that if she was murdered then maybe her body was dragged to the carousel and her jacket slipped off without the killers acknowledgement" Kakashi explained.

"So that suggests that maybe the killer was a woman?"

"That's what Kurenai thinks" Kakashi answered looking at the dull clouds.

"So let's just say for two minutes that it was a woman, do you have any suspects that are women?" Shikamaru murmured.

"None, the main suspects at the moment is Kiba and Hyuuga Hiashi"

"I see"

"Well…Thanks for your time Shikamaru" Kakashi answered walking off.

"Hey sensei!" Shikamaru called out.

"Yeah?" Kakashi responded turning around.

"Know because I'm a Jounin now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you? Congratulations" Kakashi applauded.

"Thanks but is it possible I could be put on the case too?" Shikamaru muttered.

"I'll have a few words with Tsunade-sama but I can't promise anything"

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, that's all I ask" Shikamaru answered with a sad smile.

"Hey Shikamaru? How was it that you were last to see Hinata alive?" Kakashi enquired.

"Does it matter?" Shikamaru responded

"Yeah because it could be a crucial clue to why she was murdered" Kakashi explained.

Sighing, Shikamaru stood up and walked to the exit to the cemetery, "Come with me" motioning to the exit.

"Walk and talk?" Kakashi addressed a little perplexed.

"No, we need to go back to my home, there's something you need to see because I know you'll won't believe me" Shikamaru confessed.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to mind my mother, so prepare yourself"

"…?"

"Nagging, 1000 questions, I think you get the idea" Shikamaru replied boredly.

"Uh…sure?" Kakashi muttered getting more confused by the second.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mom, I'm home!" Shikamaru called out.

"Shikamaru! You come here right this instant! While your father is out you can help me do dinner!" Yoshino yelled back.

"No can do, I have a guest"

"A guest?" his mother called back confused sticking her head around the door. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at the woman in front of him. He should have recognised the shrewish voice that always seemed to yell commands. Wide-eyed, he started to feel a little nauseated all of a sudden. He remembered back when he was a Genin, this was the woman who pushed him to the extremes and always told him off him he did something she deemed wrong.

"Yo-Yoshino-sensei?" Kakashi hard-stared.

"Hello Kakashi, my I haven't seen you since you were only five years old, my you're all grown up now and you still view that ridiculous mask?" She said all friendly. "Shikamaru! Make our guest something to drink!"

"You know my Mom?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah, she used to teach me when I was a Genin" He murmured "You know Sensei, it's quite all right, I am not famished in the slightest"

"Are you sure? Shikamaru doesn't mind do you?" She reckoned motioning for the sharingan user to sit on the sofa behind him.

"Do you Shikamaru?" Yoshino spat glaring at her son.

"Eh, no of course Mom" Shikamaru answered back scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Look Mom, me and Kakashi-sensei need to go up to my room"

"Is it about that poor Hyuuga child?" She asked with concern obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, something like that"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what was so special you needed to show me Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

"This"

Passing over a photo, Kakashi didn't take much more than a glance.

"What's so special about this?"

"Look closer" Shikamaru replied sparking up a cigarette.

"Does your mother know you smoke?"

"Would you want her to know if she was your mother?" Shikamaru mumbled opening the window, Yoshino would kill him if she could smell the disgusting aroma in his room.

"Understood"

Upon closer inspection, Kakashi could see that the photo consisted of Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Why is Hinata in this photo?"

"Sh-she was my g-girlfriend, that w-was why I-I was the last to see her…to see her…alive" Shikamaru stammered tears streaming from his dark eyes.

Kakashi was gobsmacked.

"Why didn't you tell us that in your interview?!" Kakashi yelled. First Kiba wouldn't tell him a thing and now Shikamaru had kept this secret. "Why are you telling me now!"

"Because I was grieving!" Shikamaru hiccuped. "I didn't want you or Kurenai to be asking all sorts of questions that weren't any of your business.

"You should have told us! Do you want her death to go unjustified!?"

"No! Of course not!" Shikamaru shouted back. This was the reaction he had feared. "I told you now because I…I guess I'm not in denial about her death…I've kinda accepted that she's gone for good"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What you do think? I really am thinking of deleting this story because it seems such a stupid and pointless plot. What do you think? I know I ask this everytime I write a new chapter but please tell me what you think, if no one likes it then it will be deleted.


End file.
